


The Bird & The Beast

by Jax189, MachoDionysus14



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Couch Sex, F/M, First Time, Romance, Sex, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax189/pseuds/Jax189, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachoDionysus14/pseuds/MachoDionysus14
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven reveal their feelings for each other, then things get a little steamy.





	The Bird & The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't spotted any of the Beast Boy/Raven lemon fics, so decided to make my own.

At Titan’s Tower, which overlooks the entire city from the small island in the bay; the Teen Titans served as the protectors of Jump City, California from all dangers. Whenever it ranges from super-powered criminals to alien invasions and natural disasters, they’re the ones who answer the call and arrive to assist the city’s need.

A lot of things have happened, one which includes the beginning of Robin and Starfire being boyfriend and girlfriend, which happened months ago. It has proven to be strong since the very beginning when they first met. In fact, it was the beginning where the Teen Titans first met and prevented an alien invasion from destroying the city.

Their favorite hangout areas and stores were relocated while they were absent to fight against the Brotherhood of Evil, the sworn enemy of the Doom Patrol. It took all of them over a few months to recruit as many superheroes as they could, but they’ve managed to defeat them once and for all.

A green hawk flew across the Jump City bay, flying into the ocean’s breeze. It was no doubt than Beast Boy who has taken the form of a hawk. He headed out early in the morning to patrol the city for any dangers as well as to pick up chicks. The latter never went well for him as he tends to get rejected due to his blunder nature.

 _‘So far, it’s all good.’_ He thought to himself before heading back to Titans Tower. He landed at the front entrance and transformed into his human form. He enters through the doors and past the main lobby. So far, it all looks empty. He looks about before heading up the stairs and headed through the hallway. He reaches the Living/Main Ops room; it has the flat panel computer displays, kitchen, refrigerator, TV, and power storage of the tower, and also houses the Tower's main computer and communication suites. One wall is made entirely of glass from floor to ceiling, allowing the Titans to look out over the bay and Jump City.

Everything is quiet….too quiet.

“Hello?” Beast Boy called out. There was no answer, however. He walked about the tower through the hallways, he checks Cyborg’s room, which has a System Recharger for Cyborg's artificial systems, a personal computer, TV, and other electronic gear including a computer table which doubles as a bed for him. The room also has a wall of photographs and a display case full of trophies, but the bedroom was empty as he peeked inside.

“Cyborg? You in here?” He asked, but he only sees the room empty. He continues down the hall and approached Robin’s bedroom door.

“Robin, are you in there?” He asked before knocking on the door. A minute went by and no one answered before he peeked his head in. queen-sized bed with blue sheets, bookcase, and filing cabinets, has a spartan, dojo sort of feel to it, there was not much decoration and lots of white walls and brown woods and cupboards.

It too was empty. He continued down, he pressed his ear on Starfire’s bedroom door and heard nothing.

 _‘She’s not here either.’_ He thought to himself, he chose not to take a peek inside as he’ll be empty as the others, he continued on. He didn’t dare to check Raven’s room as he’d learned his lesson on trying to mess one of her belongings, this was the time when he messed with Raven’s hand mirror and it turned out to be a portal to her mind. It sucked him and Cyborg into the mirror with him.

The search went out for a while and checked rooms such as the gym, the basement, the evidence room, the garage, etc. He passed the two bathrooms as well as the bedroom that was formerly Terra’s. The interior of it only brought bad memories to Beast Boy.

He realizes that there’s no one here and he assumed that he’s all alone. Or so he thought. It was then he heard something from the Living/Main Ops room and he quietly checked to see who is present. It could possibly be the others. He turns into a fly to sneak underneath the door unnoticed and flies towards the ceiling of the room. As he looked down from the ceiling, he sees a familiar cloaked figure near the couch. It was none other than Raven.

 _‘At least she’s here.’_ He thought, however, he didn’t see her earlier. Then again, she didn’t answer as she tends to ignore him. Raven was relaxing as she meditates; she focuses her consecration while doing so. Beast Boy continues to watch from the ceiling before he flies towards the door and crawled underneath. He turns into his human self and entered through the doors.

“I knew you were here Beast Boy.” Raven’s dead-pan tone voice is heard. The beast boy turns and was worried that Raven might kick his butt.

“I’m not gonna bite Beast Boy,” Raven said again, it was followed by a groan of annoyance. Beast Boy chuckled nervously as he approached Raven.

“Robin, Starfire and Cyborg are out for the day and won’t be back until later.” She explained.

“OK…” He nodded. He asked her if he could hang out on the couch for a while.

“Sure…” Raven replied. The green changeling smiled and plopped onto the couch. It was then Raven turned her head towards him, Beast Boy noticed this and raised his eyebrow in curiosity. It was then Beast Boy begins to tease her “You love me or something?”

This caused her cheeks to flush; however, a frown came from her. “What gives you that assumption?”

Beast Boy chuckles “I’m kidding you.” This earned him a dirty look from her. Beast Boy shrunk back in fear from her facial expression.

It was then Raven asked him a question that almost threw him off. “Give me one good reason why you think I love you” It was an excellent question from her. He thought about it for a moment, it was then it hit him like a stank ball that he and Cyborg made.

“Remember that time when Malchior tricked you?” Beast Boy asked it was a painful memory for her as he proclaimed himself a wizard and told her he understood her true self. It was all a lie as Malchior was nothing more than a dragon. She managed to place a curse on him and banished him back into the book and locked it away.

Raven nodded. “Yes…”

“And when you told me that he was the only one who sees you as normal and probably not finds any solace.” He continued. “But you weren’t alone….” He puts a hand on the shoulder her shoulder.

“Because I know what you went through.” He recalled Terra, a girl who had the ability to move dirt and rocks at her will and he had a crush on her. But then he learned that she was working with Slade and betrayed them all, including Beast Boy whose heart was shattered.

Even after all that and Terra tried to kill them all, she managed to overcome her control and turned against Slade and then proceeded to sacrifice herself to save the city. But when they got back after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, he saw her statue was gone and seemed to be attending the school only to have no powers or memory of the Titans or Beast Boy. He learned to let go and move on.

He had a small tear formed in one of his eyes and slowly streamed down his cheek. It was then Raven got up and sat next to Beast Boy. She let out a small smile as she placed her hand on his cheek.

“I remember.” She recalled in the aftermath of the attack, everyone left Beast Boy alone for a while. She checked up on him to see how he was doing. She also mentioned times when Beast Boy was exposed to the chemicals while battling Adonis and he protected her from the same person while they were both in beast forms as well as never gave up on her when Trigon tried to take over the world but she managed to defeat her own father and restored the earth to normal.  Beast Boy was still surprised by Raven’s sudden openness to him. Then again, ever since Malchior, she showed heartfelt emotions when he told her that she’s not along and came out to hug him. It was during those times that he’s beginning to realize that she may be the one for him despite not being able to make her laugh. It was then the two begin to move closer to each other, and intangible, yet power cord was forming between them.

“I guess we’re in the same boat, looking for those who see others for who they are no matter what.” Beast Boy concluded.

Raven nodded, they were inches close to their faces. “But at least we except each other despite our opposites.” Beast Boy nodded in agreement and felt her hand touching his, the two blushed as they do so.

Without another, it was then they lean in and shared a sweet kiss, their faces flushed when their lips softly met. Their kiss ended when they parted lips, both of them are rosy red in the faces. They just sat there, processing what just happened. It was then Raven suddenly pushed him off, he landed on the couch on his back.

“Ow! Raven, why di…” He was stopped mid-sentence when he sees her straddling over his waistline, smirking as she leaned over him.

“Beast Boy….don’t say a word…” Raven breathed before leaning down and kissed him again, this time it was deeper than their first one.

 _‘So sweet…’_ He thought before his mind drifted off to bliss as her lips caressed his, his hands reached up and caressed her hips and thighs.

Raven, on the other hand, can’t believe what has happened. One minute he was teasing her, the next she threw herself onto him. Perhaps something inside her sparked up a fire between the two, feelings that were lingering within their hearts but they either were unaware of it or refused to acknowledge it. Now it’s all coming out at once.

She pets his pointy ears during their make-out session, causing him to blush even more. It was then he felt something wet and fleshy enter his mouth and wrapped around his tongue. It didn’t long to realize that she slides her tongue into his mouth and wrestling his own.

The two moaned as they got heavy with their French kissing. They both parted lips to get some breaths of air, saliva was bridging between the two lips before the resumed their making out, moaning as they caressed each other. The two crimefighters feel something welling within their cores, their desires for each other was growing by the second, they wanted more than just kisses.

They parted lips again, this time the saliva bridge was thicker than it was. She removes her cloak and tossed it aside, and then she leans back and takes her shoes off, leaving her barefoot. Beast Boy removed his gloves and begins massaging her feet.

“Mmmmmm….” Raven cooed, enjoying the massage treatment from Beast Boy.  The latter smirked and admired by Raven’s beautiful feet, taking in the smoothness of her skin as well as her toes. He places his hand underneath her heel, raised one foot up and kissed the top of it.

“Mmmmmmm…” She coos again, it was then Beast Boy smirks before he started tickling her foot.

“Heyy!!” Raven laughed out loud. Beast Boy chuckled as he resumes tickling her foot. Raven continued to squirm on the couch, laughing while her new boyfriend continues to have his way with her foot. Raven has an idea to get back at him while enjoying herself. Afterward, he stopped tickling.

“My turn,” Raven replied, then she uses her powers to hold down Beast Boy before starting tickling his sides.

“Hey! No fair!!” Beast Boy laughed. It was then she stopped tickling him and places her hands up to perform more of her magic spells. This time, her stomach was surrounded by a glowing black aura. The same happened around Beast Boy’s extremities. His eyebrow raised in curiosity when she does this ritual.

She finishes with her magic ritual and their bodies stopped glowing black. She explains that she’s conducted a spell that’ll keep them for the risk of pregnancy. Beastboy nodded in agreement.

“You ready?” She then asked.

“You know I’m ready Rae.” Beastboy Replied.

“Good.” She added before she leans down and begins touching the front end of his pants. This caused the Changeling superhero shudder and groan softly from her gentle touches. Her smile grew slowly from the satisfaction of her boyfriend and continues to tease him. She slid her hands up his shirt, feeling the smooth skin as she slowly lifts up his shirt, showing his perfect tone stomach and chest. She couldn’t help but become aroused by his toned-body despite being green.

Thinking with lustful thoughts, Raven leaned down and begins licking his stomach, sending shivers down Beast Boy’s spine.

“Aaaahhh…Raven…” Beast Boy groaned, he felt his shirt being lifted over his head and off of his arms before being tossed aside with the cloak that lay on the floor. She kisses her way upon his chest before stopping at his nipples; unlike the rest of his body with the exception of his hair, his nipples are dark green.

 _‘I wonder if they taste delicious?’_ She thought to herself, and then she leaned down and begins licking his nipples, humming with delight as the wonderful sensation touched her taste buds; Beast Boy arched his back and groaned, she was sucking on his chest. He caresses her short, purple hair as she switches from between nipples, licking and sucking on them with delight. It didn’t take long for his hands to make their way down her back until they reached her rear, he begins squeezing Raven’s butt cheeks.

“MMmmmmmm..” She moaned through her suckling, her hand gropes Beast Boy’s bulge despite protection from his pants. The growing pleasure was too much for Beast Boy, at any moment his pants will become too tight for him.

“Raven….” Was all he could say before his mind drifted off into bliss; unable to say anything else. Then Raven released her lips from him and moves down to his navel, kissing it with delight. He moaned and chuckled at the same time before petting her hair again.

Raven begins to remove his pants, first she unbuckles his belt before moving to his zipper. Raven smirks as she finishes unzipping his pants and wrapped her fingers underneath the waistbands and slowly pulls them down. She managed to take hold of his boxer briefs with the pants and she didn’t stop until the pants went past his ankles and tossed aside, leaving him naked in her presence. It was then at that moment, Raven was gazing in awe of Beast Boy’s manhood. His penis and testicles are indeed green like the rest of him, but what fascinated her was that it’s huge, she guesses he’s about six to seven inches long. She was staring in awe long enough for her to drool.

“You’re so big….” Raven complimented.

“You bet Raven.” Beast Boy replied.

“Too bad the other girls will be missing out on it.” Raven then added before she extended her tongue out and begins licking the base of his shaft. She let out a small moan as the taste overwhelmed her taste buds while Beast Boy groaned in pleasure from the warmth of her tongue touching his shaft.

“Raven…” He groaned. Then he feels her tongue moving down towards his testicles and begins jiggling them with her tongue. Her fingers begin stroking his length which is coated in her saliva, humming with delight.

It was then Beast Boy begins to feel a growing pressure within his manhood, his groans grew louder and louder until….

“Raven!” He growled loudly, his manhood throbbed and his milky essence ejaculated from this tip, coating Raven’s face. Beast Boy falls back onto the count breathing heavy from his recent climax, Raven, on the other hand, was surprised by the sudden ejaculation. However, some of it hit her mouth and the taste interested her and she begins licking away his milky essence.

Beast Boy sees Raven slowly licking away his cum before asking. “How does it taste?”

“You taste delicious,” Raven added with a sexy smile. The beast boy said, “My turn to strip you.”

“You will….” Raven agreed before saying. “But first…..” She pushes him back onto the couch short and she takes him into her mouth. Beast Boy moaned from the sudden but pleasurable warming sensation that engulfs around his length. The deep shade of red could be seen across Raven’s face as she begins movements on his length.

“Raven….” He moaned as he fell back onto the couch, soon she begins bobbing her head up and down. She hums with delight from the taste of his big green length, she couldn’t help but imagine what could’ve been if Beast Boy had girls of his own, they would’ve been amazed by his size and would take turns with him. But he’s her boyfriend now and they’re proving to each other that they’re meant to be together.

Beast Boy couldn’t imagine his day would turn out like this, moments after committing their feelings for each other and they’re already engaging in sexual activities. He can hear the slurping noises from her followed with her muffled moans of delightful pleasure. It was then she deepens herself onto him, engulfing his entire length all the way to the base. This caused him to arch his back and let out a groan, Raven felt the tip reached to the back of her throat; however, she managed to keep her gag reflex from taking over as well as reaching her hands around his waist and squeezing his butt cheeks.

“Raven….” He moaned. After a while, he begins to feel a familiar pressure growing within his groin. He is nearing his climax, Raven could sense it and picks up the pace, sucking on him harder and faster. The pressure continued to grow and grow to the breakpoint. He gripped onto the couch cushions to make the pleasure last as long as he could.

 _‘Come on Garfield, I want you to cum for me again.’_ She thought while sucking on him harder. During all of this, Raven felt her own womanhood soaking wet from arousal. She takes one of her hands away and touches the front end of her leotard costume, it was soaking wet. Subconsciously, her fingers tugged away from the front end, exposing her wet folds. She begins rubbing her wet folds, letting out a muffled moan. With her sucking on Beast Boy’s length while rubbing her own folds only adds more of her arousal. Beast Boy was breathing heavily from the pressure which is at its peak. He sees Raven moving her hand down to her groin followed by steady movements. Her muffled moans were proof that she was fingering herself; it only adds more of the pleasure.

“UUUUUHHHHH!!!” Beast Boy groaned loudly as his inner wall collapsed, his milky essence unloads into her mouth and filling her up to the brim. Raven swallows huge loads of his love nectar, feeling the warm goo as it went down her throat. Some of it leaked out of her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She pulls herself from his length after he stopped and swallowed the last of it before licking his length clean.

“Now I’m ready to strip,” Raven said at last before getting up and leaning backward, displaying herself before him. Beast Boy sees some of the juices on her upper thighs near her groin, which is more proof of her self-pleasuring earlier. She begins to remove her leotard outfit at a slow pace, Beast Boy watches with both excitement and arousal. She reveals her bare shoulders to him before sliding it down further, revealing her perfect breasts with dark grey nipples.

Beast Boy turns into a wolf and howls.

“Calm down Beast Boy,” Raven said followed with a small giggle, she jiggles her breasts to him and asks him in a teasing tone. “Like what you see?” He turned into his human form and nodded in agreement.

“Very good.” She then said as she leans up and wiggles the leotard off of her, pushing it further down her body, revealing her bare stomach.

“Care to help me out?” She asked she leaned back down with her leotard only at her waistline. Beast Boy gets what she’s asking and helps her out. He lifts her legs up in the air and pulls off the outfit up to her feet and tossed it aside. The two lovers are now naked in each other’s presence. The latter spread her legs apart to display herself, showing her moist womanhood to him and to him alone.

“Mmmmm…It looks yummy…” Beast Boy commented while drooling.

“You should save it for dessert,” Raven smirked before asking. “Aren’t you gonna pleasure me?”

“You bet Raven.” The green changeling replied before crawling towards her, their faces are inches from each other and exchanging gazes. Without a word, their lips pressed and caressed one another in a series of sweet and hot kisses. They moaned as they exchanged saliva in their hot French kissing. Raven wraps her arms around him and caressed his back while Beast Boy wrestles her tongue for dominance.

“Mmmmm…” The two teenage superheroes moaned, Raven wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him closer to him. She felt his manhood stiffen up and brushing her wet folds, causing her to moan out.

After what seemed like hours of making out, they broke the kiss and gazed back in each other’s eyes while breathing heavily, large globs of saliva stringing out between their tongues and lips. Their lovely gazing didn’t last long as Beast Boy moves down to her breasts; he admired the beautiful details of Raven’s firm breasts before reaching up and caressed them.

“Mmmmmmmmm….” Raven cooed as her breasts are massaged.

“Such lovely boobs.” Beast Boy commented as he played with them. He rubs her nipples with his thumbs, causing them to erect on his touches as well as earning cute noises from Raven. He leaned closer and begins kissing her breasts as well as tasting them. Her moans are heard as she approved his treatment, he licks one of her nipples before sucking on it.

“Aaaaaaahhhh…..Oh, Garfield….” Raven moaned, she used his real name instead of his superhero one. Since everyone learned of Beast Boy’s real name from the Doom Patrol a long time ago, everyone was giving him a hard time, constantly teasing him about it. But as time went by during and after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, the teasing has ceased.

Beast Boy continues to lick and suck on her nipple delightfully like a newborn, humming from the taste while his hand caressed her other breast. Raven caressed his green hair and rubbing his pointy ears, encouraging him to continue. He stops sucking on the nipple and moves to the other one to give it a similar treatment as well as nibbling on it with his teeth while making soft growling noises.

“Good boy, suck on my nipples all you want.” Raven cooed. His hand continues to caress them as his fingers begin pinching her other nipple.

“Aaaahh..” Raven moaned as her nipple is pinched. “Yes, Garfield…pinch them….” Beast Boy did what he is told and stops sucking on her second nipple so he can pinch them, adding pleasure through her chest. He constantly switches from pinching her nipples to suckling and nibbling on them.

After a while, he stops, leaving her breasts and nipples coated in her saliva.  He moves down to her stomach, kissing every inch of her skin as he went along. She sighs as his lips touch her stomach, she giggles when he kisses and licks her navel.

“That tickles…” Raven laughed.

“Didn’t think you were ticklish.” Beast Boy chuckled.

“And now you know,” Raven added.

Beast Boy then smiles and looked up to his girlfriend before saying. “I’m ready for dessert now.”

“Have at it, my love,” Raven replied. Beast Boy moves down until he met her groin, she spread her legs to give him better access. He gazes at the entrance of Raven's womanhood, the folds still soaking wet and dripping with arousal earlier. He slowly goes in, extends his tongue out and gently gives her entrance the first lick, causing Raven to inhale through the nose. The taste of her juices overwhelmed his tongue and licks her folds some more. Raven arched her back and continues moaning in pleasure; the feeling of his tongue lapping against her folds was sending waves of pleasure throughout her body.

Beast Boy begins caressing her folds with his lips, slowly eating her out, Raven’s mind entered in a state of bliss. He hummed with delight from her love juices; she managed to gain enough though to look down to see green hair bobbing up and down between her legs. She let out a cute growl, urging him to continue on. It was then he founds the bulb within her folds and laps at it with his tongue and then suckles on it.

Oh yes, Garfield! YES!!" Raven shrieked out in pleasure, she grips onto the sides of the couch, her toes curled up. Beast Boy smiles and lets out a growl before licking deeper into her inner canal. He placed his lips around her entrance and suckles on it.

However, it only adds more to her pleasure as her juices coated his mouth and chin as well as dripping down Raven's rear entrance and onto the couch. She is getting wetter by the second and soon, she'll climax. Raven's tongue hangs out of her mouth as she drools. Her mind continues to drift in pleasuring bliss while he continues; he enjoyed the whole experience a little too much.

She feels something welling within her, it was a growing feeling connected to her groin. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she’s nearing her climax.

“Ga….Garfield….” Raven managed to speak in between gasps and moans. “I’m….I’m close….”

Beast Boy gets the message and picks up the pace, wanting to give her a climax to remember. She moaned louder and louder as it continues to grow until…

“Garfi……” She shrieked out in pure ecstasy as her body shook in her climax. Her womanhood squirted out juices everywhere, coating Beast Boy’s face and his chest as well as getting onto the couch. He takes in much of the juices as he can, swallowing them with delight. Soon after, she stops climaxing and she dropped back onto the couch panting heavily while he licks away the remaining juices.

“Your…tongue….is amazing…” Raven said between gulps of breaths.

He smiles before replying. “Thanks and you taste delicious.” She let out a giggle; the two sat upright and just gazed at each other. Their day was just beginning and the afternoon is still young. Raven couldn’t help but noticed his manhood still erected.

“I see you’re still hard,” Raven said with a smirk.

“Well, eating you out made me rock hard.” Beast Boy concluded.

“You ready for the next round?” He asked.

“I’m ready as you are.” She said. They got back onto the couch and Raven flopped onto her back with Beast boy on top of her. He positions the stiffen manhood towards her womanhood, the tip touches the folds.

“Just be gentle please.” She pleaded.

“OK, I will…” Beast Boy replied. Slowly, he pressed his manhood against her folds. Soon enough, the tip gently enters her. Raven let out a moan when she felt him penetrate her inner walls; however, she felt a sharp pain when he did. She had to hold out until she’s used to him being inside. Beast Boy could tell as she trembled a little, so he let it sit for a minute.

“You…can continue…” Raven strained. Beast Boy slowly pulls out of her but stopped at the tip so that he’d still be in her, his length is coated in her love juices. After a moment, he slides back into her, she moaned as he does so.

“Mmmmm…I can feel you moving…..inside me…” She moaned. He smiles, as he slid into her, her stomach slightly bulged. She clenched her teeth; the pain slowly became a tolerable discomfort as he thrusts slowly.

“Garfield….” She moaned. He kisses her while continuing, soon after the discomfort fades away and replaced by the unquestionable pleasure that begins to soar through her body. As the two lovers continued their French kissing, Beast Boy places his hands on her hips to hold her steady before he slid further into her.

“MMmmmmmppphhhh….” Raven moaned through the kiss. They broke lip contact with saliva bridging between their lips, it was then Beast Boy leaned down and nibbled onto her neck while making growling noises like a hungry predator of the jungle.

“Grrrrrr…” He growled as he nibbled, licked and suckled on her neck.

“Mmmmmmm….Garfield….” Raven moaned, he reached up and caressed her breasts, massaging them tenderly. He begins to speed his thrust movements, sending further waves of pleasure through her body.

“Aaaahh!” Raven screamed out while clutching onto his back. Beast Boy placed his hands back onto the couch to balance himself while continuing to thrust deeply into her, Raven continued to hold onto her boyfriend for dear life, clutching her fingers onto him and curling her toes.

“Garfield!” She screamed his name.

“Raven!” He growled. What was supposed to have been a steady and gentle first time was turning out to be naked couch dance frenzy for the two crimefighters; the two only moaned, and growled as they gave away their virginities, Beast Boy has guided her legs around his waist as he continues to grind into her womanhood while Raven closed her eyes and grunted hard as she thrashed underneath him.

As almost an hour went by, the two lovers begin to feel something growing within their loins, the continued to scream each other’s names as their climax continued to grow.

“Oh, Garfield!” Raven moaned. “I’m….I’m close…!”

“Me…too!” Beast Boy growled. The Changeling continues to pound into her intimacy while trying to make the climax delay last as long as they can. However, it continued to grow and grow until…

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” Raven shrieked loudly into the heavens.

“UUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Beast Boy growled and arched his back as they both climaxed, filling her up to the brim. Their groins and legs became wet and sticky as the fluids pooled onto the couch. Afterward, there was a moment of silence, then they gasped in relief and their bodies went limp into each other’s arms.

“That…..was…..amazing…” Raven breathed into his chest. Beast Boy caressed her purple hair, she let out a small giggle.

“I love you, Raven.” Beast Boy said softly.

“I love you to Garfield.” Raven cooed. They shared a sweet kiss before they switched positions so that they can cuddle.

“Man….Cyborgs gonna be pissed if he found out we came onto the couch.” He chuckled.

“I guess we should clean it up,” Raven suggested, they remember the time Cyborg flipped out when he found out Robin and Starfire having sex on the couch. So it's better that they should clean it up while they still can.

“Good idea.” Beast Boy said before he got up, his toned body gleamed from the sunlight as he stood up. Raven couldn’t help by smile at her boyfriend’s toned, firm body, saliva dribbled from the corner of her mouth as she gazed at him.

“I see that you like what you see.” Beast Boy smirked before helping her up from the couch.

“Yes indeed,” Raven replied back with a heated face, soon after they started to clean up the couch. Beast Boy manages to scoop up the pile of love nectar from the cushion before scrubbing the rest away with the cloth. Raven helps up by using her magic to get rid of the stain that still settles into the cushion.

After they finished up, the two are satisfied with their work. Beast Boy gazes at Raven’s hot, gorgeous body. Beast Boy felt himself become stiff below by just looking at her.

“Hey Rae, I still got it.” Beast Boy smirked while displaying his stiffen manhood.

Raven laughed when she saw it, “Indeed you do.” It was then she moves closer until her face inched away from him with her hand stroking his stiffening manhood.

“Let’s do it again in my bedroom, shall we?” She said deviously. It was then she added. “I won’t be gentle this time.”

“Uh…OK sure…” Beast Boy is a little nervous, sure that they’ve just started, but to go all out? Raven continued her smirk before picking up their clothes and took him by the hand. She flew across the Main Ops room and through the doors not caring that they’re naked. Beast Boy was blushing from the thought that they’re flying throughout the tower naked until they arrived at Raven’s bedroom. She opens the door and pulls him into her bedroom before closing the door.

He heard the door closed behind him and found himself in Raven’s bedroom. He looked around her bedroom and recollects the time he and Cyborg came into her room and ended up being sucked into Raven’s mind via hand mirror as well as spying on her via fly.

However, his train of thought was interrupted when he felt himself being pressed against the wall with Raven crashing her lips against his in a hot kiss. He returns the kiss while pulling her into his arms; she raises her leg up while pressing herself against him.

“Mmmmmmmpppphhh…” The lovers moaned through the kiss and started tongue-wrestling with each other. Beast Boy grabbed Raven’s rear and lifted her up before turning around and pinned her against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist as they get heavy on the French-kissing.

Raven grips onto his back for dear life; suddenly Beast Boy carries her to the bed and settles her down on the edge while still locking lips with each other. He lays her on her back and pressed his manhood against her.

“Mmmmmmm…” Raven moaned, her legs continued to be wrapped around his waist. He squeezes her butt cheeks tenderly as they move further onto the bed. After a while, they broke lips with saliva stringing heavily between them.

“Raven….I want to taste you again…” Beast Boy panted.

“Sure…you can taste me again…” Raven smirked. Beast Boy then moves down her body, kissing as he reached to her intimacy which is moist with arousal.

“So wet….and delicious…” Beast Boy muttered before dipping his tongue into her wet folds once more. She held on while moaning with pure ecstasy as he started lapping her folds. He growls erotically while he dips his tongue further into her folds.

“Mmmmmmm…Aaaaaaahhhh..” Raven moaned while arching her back. Time went by and the taste continues to overwhelm his taste buds while she moaned with ecstasy.

Raven placed her legs on his shoulders for better support, Beast Boy begins caressing her legs, feeling her smooth skin.

“MMMmmmmmmm….” She purrs with delight while curling her toes. His tongue slides deeper into her folds, licking her inner walls which caused her to roll her eyes back and her tongue to hang from her mouth.

After a while, she becomes wetter by the second and her climax grew. Beast Boy could tell and lapped and suckled as much as he can, sending Raven into a swirl of pleasure.

“Gar.Garfield!!” Raven shriek as she climaxed, coating Beast Boy’s face with her love juices until she stopped. Raven lay back on the bed panting. Beastboy crawled up and lay next to her before she caught him nuzzling his neck. It was then she begins tickling him, causing the changeling to squirm with laughter.

“Rae!!” He laughed. She continues to tickle him, as she does this she straddles on top of his waist; effectively pinning him on his back.

“You ready?” She asked with a devious grin on her face, the changeling nodded before Raven positioned herself over his length. Rubbing her wet folds against the tip of his manhood, she smiles as she watches Beast Boy writer underneath her. Then she lowers herself onto him, moaning as her inner walls are stretched out for the second time and more pleasurable than the first time.

“Aaaaahhhh…” Raven breathed as she is filled up to the hilt, the juices seeped out and coated his groin. Beast Boy caressed his hands against her silky smooth thighs while squirming underneath her.

 _‘Oh Garfield…’_ She thought as she begins to move her hips slowly, causing him to let out a growl.

Deciding to encourage her, he bucked his hips up and gave her rear a light smack. Raven smiles as she arches her back and showing her gorgeous body for Beast Boy to see.

"Oh yes..." Beast Boy moaned as he watched Raven bounce harder on him. Her sweat made her skin shine in the moonlight, giving her a stunning luminance. Her breasts jiggled joyously. Beast Boy’s hands slid up on her thighs until they reached her rear, instantly, he gives them a very good squeeze.

“Aaaaahhh!! Garfield!” Raven screamed in pleasure, she picked up the pace and she slammed harder and harder down on Beast Boy. Their juices squirted out loudly as Raven pounded onto him, the juices echoed throughout her bedroom. The two crimefighters continued grinding their hips against each other before she leaned down and intertwined her arms with his.

“I can feel it, Garfield….” Raven whispered in his ear. “I’m close….”

“I’m too…..” Beastboy strained. “Go faster…”

Their climaxes continue to grow stronger and stronger until….Both of them screamed out in pleasure as they both came at the same time.

"Raven!" Beast Boy roared as he arched back onto the mattress.

"Garfield!" Raven screamed to high heaven, pushing him down as she arched her back with her chest sticking out. The couple's orgasms lasted for ten seconds, getting their groins and legs wet as the fluids pooled onto the bed. Afterward, there was a moment of silence, then they gasped in relief and their bodies went limp into each other’s arms. Raven rolled next to Beast Boy and they held each other in their arms with her head resting on his chest.

“Hah….That was amazing….” Beast Boy breathed out, Raven curled up to him and rests her head on his chest. Beast Boy pulls the covers over their bodies, he strokes Raven’s purple hair gently and taking in her scent.

After a minute of silence, Beast Boy spoke up. “I guess this means we’re official.”

Raven leaned up and says. “Yes.”

“Hard to believe we’ve come four times already..” He complimented. She gently pulls herself in a hug, the room fell silent as the new couple just lay in bed taking in each other’s warmth and scents along with their heartbeats. It was then she yawned in a cute way.

“Tired?” Beast Boy chuckled.

“Well, …we did come four times you know…” Raven smirked before kissing his chest.

“I can imagine the looks on the others’ faces when we tell them.” He chuckled again, this caused her to giggle. They knew that the news would shock them, but there’s no doubt that they figured out that they’ll get together eventually.

The two then made confessions of their love before each other and shared a sweet kiss, and then they sleep.


End file.
